1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns brush heads for tooth brushes in which some of the tufts are slanted and some of the tufts are upright.
2. Background of the Invention
Tooth brushes with a mixed studding of tufts rising upright from the bristle carrier, on the one hand, and slanted x-wise crossing tufts, on the other hand, with all bristles being cylindrical, are known from EP-A-0 885 573. The applicant of the present application has been marketing in Europe three tooth brushes of this type, under the names Elmex Inter X, Elmex Inter X sensitive and Elmex Inter X junior. These tooth brushes are distinguished from a brush with exclusively vertically upright or exclusively x-wise crossing tufts by a good cleaning performance for both the tooth surfaces and the spaces between the teeth.
Recently, tooth brushes with so-called “pointed” bristles have also become known, say, from EP-A-0 596 633, wherein only pointed bristles are present in upright standing tufts. Pointed bristles are more flexible than traditional bristles and therefore allow for a more gentle cleaning of the tooth surfaces with less risk of injury.
The problem of the present invention was a further improvement of the brush heads for tooth brushes.